


The Only Exception

by Torishire



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, First Person, Fluff and Angst, Freewood - Freeform, Happy Ending, Heists, M/M, Pining, backround relationships - Freeform, over thinking, safe houses, self conciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torishire/pseuds/Torishire
Summary: I'd never sing of loveIf it does not exist, but darlin'You are, the only exception...Also apologies this may be written a bit oddly





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thevagabondqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevagabondqueen/gifts).



When i was younger my home life wasn't the best. My parents divorced, my older siblings left as soon as they could. I watched my mother go from relationship to relationship ending up heartbroken and drinking, where as my father never contacted any of us again; at which point i decided love was a myth, familial or other wise. So when I was brought into the fake ah crew it was a whole new world... "So do you have an actual name or is it just Vega bond?" Jack asks sipping at her coffee across the island from where i'm cleaning my guns. I pause a moment we've all been working together for some time now i guess i could tell them, "Ryan." She perks up smiling at me "this is going to make things so much easier!" I smirk beneath my mask watching her lean onto the counter. I can tell she wants to ask something else but before she can were interrupted by the lads bursting through the front door, bottles of liqueur and bags of snacks in hand. I set my gun down momentarily to watch as they stumble in laughing and shoving one another, my eyes drift to Gavin on the end and he must feel my gaze because he glances over before doing his best to hide behind Michael; much to the others dismay.

Michael Looks over and smirks before shoving the golden boy over so he trips over his own feet smashing to the floor, "Jesus Gav you haven't even had that much!" Jeremy chuckles and Michael snorts "He's just scared cause The Vega bonds sitting at the counter! For some reason hearing that Gavin's scared of me causes a pang in my chest." "Ryan," Jack pipes in and they all stop momentarily "What?" "His name is Ryan," she repeats finishing up her coffee. By this point Gavin's gotten up and brushed himself off and is looking at me now curiously, "How the hell do you know that?" Michael asks and she shrugs leaning back on her stool slightly "I asked. Honestly you guys need to work on your communication skills," she says smugly winking at me before getting up and wandering down the hall. i Turn back to the lads and Jumps slightly finding Jeremy and Michael now in Jacks spot bags and bottles put to the side staring at me, gavin's standing slightly back but still close.

"So can we see under the mask???" Jeremy asks and i lean back just slightly "no," "How old are you? " "Old enough.." They rattle off questions for a good five minutes before i decide it's time i best be going to my room. I gather my guns and get to my feet, As i round the counter i catch sight of a tan hand as it grabs onto my arm. I raise my eye brow looking up to see Gavin looking at me and my body freezes, lost in emerald pools. "Ryan will we ever get to see under the mask?" He ask and i swallow "One day, " i do my best to keep my voice flat before he lets me go and i hurry to my room, the sound of laughter following behind me. I don't remember how much time had passed after that I remember it being very quiet though, I open my door slightly and poke my head out my mask left on the nightstand. Seeing the ghost clear i pad out and down the hall to the door closest to the kitchen, The golden boys room. I had decided to do this after i couldn't chase the feeling of him still being scared of me away.. 

 

I exhale slowly knocking on his door, there's a slight shuffling and i hear a tv muted before the door opens. He looks up at me and seems to loose all color in his face except for a slight pinkish hue to his cheeks. "Who.. How.." He sputters and his eyes grow to the size of saucers as he realizes who i am, "Ry-ryan?!?!"I nod putting a finger up to my lips "If you tell any of the others i did this for you.." He shakes his head a smile spreading on his cheeks "I won't i... Thank you," I nod before turning on my heels and going back to my room. After that he became almost glued to my side, no longer hiding when i looked at him which made me happy. Jack Kept giving me questioning looks but i just shrugged and let Gavin continue to follow me around asking me nonsensical questions. It was months later we were on a heist at this point everyone had now seen my unmasked face and Gavin was still fascinated with me for some reason. "So Ryan a million dollars but you have to marry someone in the crew who and why?"

I raise my brow and he smirks from his spot behind one of the counters, as bullets wizz above our heads. "Ummm can't this wait for a better time?!?!" He laughs and i swear i forget for a moment where we are, until a bullet grazes over the counter sending dust over my mask. I Peer around the corner and fire off a few shots managing to take down a few of them before tucking back into cover, I look back over at gavin and my hearts in my throat he's on the ground clutching at the back of his neck. I feel anger bubbling in my chest as i dart over and pull him into me, i hit the comm button "We need cover and a pick up asap! Gav's hurt pretty bad!" "On it!" I turn my gaze down watching his head lul slightly "Shit... Gav stay with me! Hey, how about i answer your question you gotta stay awake though.." He manages to keep himself steady enough resting his head against my chest, "So wh-who.." he murmurs as I manage to tare off a strip of my shirt, bullets still flying as i shift to tie it around his neck..

"To be honest it would be you," I answer just as the sound of squealing tires and more gun fire fills the air.I scoop him up and run us both to the waiting car, Jeremy and Michael are standing on the outside with the door open so I can quickly slide us in before the other two join us. It's cramped as the car speeds off but all i can focus on is Gavin pressed to my chest crisp golden hair flatted and tinted with blood. As soon as we make it to the safe house I rush him upstairs to a bed with Jack close on my heels, only stopping to grab a first aid kit from the bathroom. I lay him carefully on his stomach as jack unties the cloth, she starts work and as she does she sends me out and my chest aches. I sit myself in the living room my knees bouncing with worry, i'm so focused i barely notice Geoff sitting himself beside me."Thanks Ryan," I look over and he's leaning back on the couch his features reading exhaustion. "For what? He got shot.." he shakes his head "Yes but you called us pretty quick there.And you got him to the car, as well as you did your best to stop the bleeding.." 

I huff "But i.." he shakes his head "Ryan you did more than any of us besides Jack would've thought to do, honestly speaking nobody here besides you and here would've thought to rip clothing to try and tie it tight enough to stop bleeding." I chew on my bottom lip and reading his face i can tell he's being sincere, even though a big part of me keeps telling me no and that he's just lying to me... But after being with the whole crew all these months i can't believe there isn't somewhat of a mutual caring.... I had settled long ago that loneliness was fine with me , that i was okay with keeping everyone at a distance but today was the day i finally felt that i couldn't do that; i needed to let them in i didn't want to be alone anymore. As my mind mauls this over Jack walks into the room smiling softly as she places a gentle hand on my shoulder "He's all good now it didn't get to deep and it didn't intersect anything vital," She states squeezing my shoulder. "He's also awake and specifically asking for you Ryan," i feel my heart flutter and it's a really odd sensation.

I get up and walk back to the bedroom he's laying on the bed phone held over his heads as his fingers tap the screen,I clear my throat and his eyes snap to me before he sets the phone down on his chest. His neck is in a brace one i assume Jack had stashed in the adjoining bathroom just in case she's pretty good with preemptive measures. "Hey i'm glad to see your awake," he smiles patting the bed beside him. "Jack says i'm lucky but i have to be careful with looking around and sitting up," i nod carefully sitting myself beside him. "So why would i be the one you marry?" I swallow i forgot about that... My mind races for a legitimate reason besides what my Heart is telling me, "Well it would keep you from leaving us every year for a month unless you truly wanted to." I manage to spit out not a lie but not the full truth, because the full truth isn't real..or it's just not something i think i can feel... I watch as he nods smiling "Well you'll defiantly be the first one i ask if the time comes."

I smile laying back so i'm next to him staring up at the ceiling, "hey Ry?" "hmm?" "Thanks for saving me back there..." "you'd do the same, don't worry bout it.." Months went by after that and Gavin started to avoid me like the plague and I didn't understand why, but the warmth in my heart was fading and it was making me rethink the way i had felt about him...I mean i knew as the crew we were all now a 'family' and the familial love was there , but that feeling of butterflies in my stomach when i saw him was nearly gone a hollow husk where my heart should be. I knew i wasn't the best looking guy or the best with words or anything to that, but at this point i had no clue why he went back to avoiding me. Looking at the clock it's nearly two am and i sigh rolling over in bed i toss my legs over the edge and get up walking slowly through the penthouse i sip into the stair well, and start up to the roof. The door opens with a creak and i sigh letting it slowly drift closed as i make my way across the room flopping down into one of the old lawn chairs.

I close my eyes and drape my arm over my eyes, usually the fresh air will help and clear my mind but tonight i just seem to be gaining a head ache.Minutes go by before i hear a voice "Hey what are you doing up?" I move my arm to find Jack leaning over me, "Can't sleep what about you?" She shrugs i move my arm as she plops into the seat next to mine "I just woke up and went for water noticed your door open,so what's on your mind?" I run my tongue over the back of my teeth, "just can't sleep..." I try to dead pan but she gives me the ' don't fucking bull shit me' look she's perfected so well. "Did i do something to Gavin lately?" She looks slightly confused "No i'm pretty sure you haven't done anything to any one recently actually." I sigh shifting higher on my seat, "Then why the fuck is he avoiding me? I mean after that one heist a few months back he's been avoiding me like i ruined humanity. HE won't talk to him every time i seem to have a chance to talk to him he takes off..." 

I bite back the emotion that's seeping through in my voice "I just... I just don't get it.. What the hell is wrong with me..." I let my words fall as i turn my eyes to look at the stars "Ry.." Her tone is soft but i sigh "It's fine i mean i know i don't open up i don't really talk about my feelings... But i just... " I growl slightly sitting up harsher than i intended to "I have been left my whole life, i have been subject to so many things but nothing hurts more than knowing love is just a stupid construct... An elusive ideal that i'm not meant to have, sure since i joined up i finally got to experience what family love is... The little things like how you make sure everyone has a good home cooked meal everyday, how Geoff as much as he won't admit it has turned into a total father figure... How the lads look out for each other.... " I sigh "But i also watch the little things, like the way Geoff looks at you when your not watching. The way Michael would do anything for Lindsay.. I mean if the thing i felt after that heist weren't mutual i wish it was just fucking said..."

I get up "I can't deal with that emotionally right now, i built up so many walls and let them fall only to be put behind a barrier." I drop my shoulders "Sorry Jack i shouldn't have threw this all at you i just... I'm sorry i'll head back to bed now," I sigh hurrying back inside before she can say anything my head throbs and my chest aches. I go down the hall and i hear a door open behind me, i don't bother looking back though i just lock myself in my room and curl up into myself on the bed. I tug the blanket over myself and sink back into myself like i used to do when i was a child, i ignore the light knocking on my door and focus on my breathing. Waking up in the morning i don't remember falling asleep, but i wake up still curled in on myself the pounding in my head slightly gone as stretch out rolling out of bed i stumble to the bathroom, i go into the cupboard and pull down a bottle of Advil and down two. I finish up my morning routine and slip on some clothes, opening my door slowly i can hear everyone in the living room and i internally debate whether i should maybe just stay in bed.

"Ry?" I turn Lindsay's smiling at me from Michael's doorway, "hey Lindsay what's up?" She shrugs "I was just going to go pick up some stuff from the store wanna come? Michael's too busy with the guys," i nod "Sure." She claps her hands excitedly before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the elevator, i slip on my shoes and looking up Jacks looking back at me concern on her face. "We'll be back!!" Lindsay chirps as the elevator doors open "What where are you going?!?!" Michael asks seemingly having been un aware of Lindsay's plans " OUT!" She giggles as we go down to the garage, she pulls me over to her little red bug and we slide in. After hours of shopping and wandering (Or rather chatting while i carry her bags) we make it home and i'm exhausted. We exit the upstairs elevator and i help her carry the bags back to Michael's Room, "Thanks for accompanying me Ryan." I place the bags down on the bed "No problem thanks for getting me outta the house for a bit," She smirks as i go back out to the kitchen.

I grab a diet coke out of the fridge and turn to face the living room, Geoff and Jack are out on the balcony leaning against one another and my heart aches longing for something that sweet and pure.. I sigh taking my diet coke up to the roof, the sun is just sitting on the horizon as i sit myself down in the one chair. I pop the tab and take a sip of my drink leaning back in the chair, my emotions are so everywhere... Another two weeks pass with Gavin avoiding me and at this point i've stopped trying to figure it out, i must've done something... Jack on the other hand makes sure to find me whenever i'm alone making sure i'm alright and dropping off little bags of cookies in my room. Were out on a take down mission against a few guys of a rival gang crouching too close onto Geoff's territory, it was supposed to be a simple go in execute them all and leave but something happened and gave them time to get they're own weapons and start firing back. I glance over and From where i'm hunkered down i can see Gavin and he's in a really bad spot.

He glances my way and i can see the fear on his face , he manages to move slightly closer but stops just short of running the gap. There's a split second and i don't think, if i don't get him over here he's not going to make it out of here... So i hurry across the gap "Run!" I yell standing between him and the oncoming bullets , He looks at me like the worlds stopped before he darts to where i was i hurry after him and as i reach him the sound of the chopper fills the air. We both race to it and as i follow him into the chopper and it's lifted up i become aware of the seerig pain in my back as i lay on the floor, i hear Geoff shut the door and as he turns i hear him start freaking out. "JESUS CHRIST! JEREMY CALL TREVOR TELL HIM TO MEET US AT THE SAFE HOUSE!!" Geoff's hovering over me and i can't seem to focus "Ryan.. Ryan hey stay awake buddy!" "Geoff why can't i... WHy can't i focus.." I mumble as i feel my mask being pulled off. As my mask goes I feel a dizziness settle in my head,"Your bleeding bud you got shot... We can't flip you over until we land but it's a lot.." 

I close my eyes trying to keep my breathing steady "Ryan... Ryan don't you dare die on us don't you dare..." It's barely a whisper and as i open my eyes i see a pair of forests looking back at me, "I.. I Can't.. I don't.." I can't find my words as i find it harder to keep my eyes open, I can faintly hear Jack yelling that were close as i let the darkness tug me down... I wake up to the light sound of beeping and i groan, i go to shift but i'm stopped by a hand on my chest.Blinking my eyes open Trevor's looking back at me, a look of relief on his face."Hey look who's awake how you feeling bud?" I swallow slightly my throat dry, "Sore..." He chuckles lightly lifting up the chart off the end of the bed, "You were shot in the back four times. You've been out cold for around a week and a half." He places the chart back and i watch him grab a paper cup and the water pitcher from the counter, he walks back and hands me the cup "Slowly too much and you'll make yourself sick."

I drink slowly and the cold water feels magical as i swallow it down, "is everyone else okay?" I ask and he smiles "They're all okay they had a few minor scratches and bumps but nothing Jack couldn't fix, you were worst off and the only reason they brought you here was you lost too much blood." I let myself relax into the bed "I'm glad they're okay.." He nods "Anyway you should be able to go back to the penthouse by tomorrow, i'm going to go call Jack give her the good news; tell her to get Gavin to stop calling me." He leaves me and i exhale, this is okay i can't believe i made it. I'm so focused i barely hear the sound of rushed footsteps, i turn my gaze to the door just in time to see the golden boy standing in the doorway; but somethings off. He looks a mess not put together like he usually is, he's not wearing his own sweater and it takes me a minute to realize he's wearing my sweater... He walks over slowly and as he get's closer i can see the emotions splayed across his face, something any of us rarely sees. He's got dark circles under his eyes and those green eyes are clouded with tears, his lip trembles and i watch carefully as he sits next to me on the bed.

"Ryan I.. I'm so sorry..." He sputters and his usually cocky confident voice is small and meek,he's trembling slightly and as much as i'm un sure about it i manage to pull him down against me. I grunt slightly shifting just enough and he hugs onto me, i feel his body tremble and looking down he's crying against my chest; and as much as i wish i couldn't feel my heart is breaking. I card my fingers through his hair humming a soft tune of nothing in particular until i feel his sobs calm slightly, "i'm sorry Ryan you got shot because of me.. I've been a right wanker to you.. I got nervous and i was stupid and i almost lost you..." His voice is barely above a whisper as he runs his fingers gently over my chest, "You passed out on the plane and i freaked out... Michael had to hold me down so Geoff, Jeremy and Trevor Carried you to the Gurney and wheeled you in here... I was a right wreck, I treated you so badly and you took god damn bullets for me Ryan." He pauses breathing out slowly and i stay quiet knowing now is not the time to speak.

"After you saved me on the last heist i got scared, i was having feelings for you and that terrified me. I mean i've been in love before once but it fell apart they found someone else and i didn't want that to happen with you, i know i can be annoying and all so i was scared you'd leave... But then you saved me again and i... I realized how stupid i've been Jack and i talked about some stuff and this whole time i've been so scared you wouldn't wake up, If you died i don't know what i'd do.. I know i haven't been the best lately but I care about you so much more than i think i've wanted to admit. Ryan i'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry for how i've been acting, i'm sorry you took those bullets for me," he looks up at me and the sincerity in his eyes melts away the ice on my heart. "I accept the apology for the ignoring but i'd take a bullet for you any time..." I hesitantly press a sweet kiss to his fore head and he snuggles his face into my chest, looking up Jacks leaning on the door frame her arms crossed over her chest.

"I guess i'll come back later i'll leave you two be for a while," she chuckles before doing exactly that. "So does this mean i can umm take you on a date?" I ask sheepishly and i hear him giggle for the first time in months i hear him giggle and it makes my heart swell. "Of course you knob, i'd love that..." This crew this is the one exception to what i told myself, he's the only exception to the rule... Love does exists and i found it..


End file.
